


Whoa... You're allergic to cats?!

by First_page



Series: Whump & Webs [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Assemble - Freeform, BAMF Thor (Marvel), Failed escape, Fluff, Hulk Smash (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rescue, Scared Peter Parker, Science Bros, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, Whumptober 2020, action and fighting Avengers style, steve's a hero too, well a few of them assemble, whumptober prompt 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_page/pseuds/First_page
Summary: Peter rescues a little kitty from a tree and secretly brings it back to Tony's lab before getting a chance to return it. Unfortunately Bruce is allergic to cats and through a series of unfortunate events, The Hulk makes his story debut :)orThe Hulk tries to smash Peter. Thankfully Tony is there for cuddles.Whumptober prompt 5: Rescue, Failed attempt
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Whump & Webs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979068
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whoa... You're allergic to cats?!

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warnings except for a little blood. I LOVE writing battle scenes so this is my whumpy version of one :) I hope you enjoy.

It’s a typical Wednesday and Peter and Ned are walking home from school. Peter has internship hours with Tony, but Peter always walks Ned home first.

Three weeks ago, Ned told MJ and Peter that he was followed by some strange guy while walking home. After that, Peter insisted that he walk Ned home. MJ had offered her extra can of mace, claiming that a chemical irritant was more effective than a Parker (Peter still hasn’t gotten around to telling her about his secret identity). Ned had tried to protest because his house is the opposite direction of Stark Tower and the potential stalker guy could have just been going the same way as him, but Peter and MJ didn’t take no for an answer.

So, Peter and Ned are on week three of their daily routine. 

Peter shakes his head. “No, Ned. I can’t shoot radioactive waves out of my hands. You’ve known about my Spider-man secret since forever. You know what I can do already.”

Ned shrugs. “In the comics, superheroes always evolve. Maybe Spidey 2.0 can shoot radioactive beams from his fingers.”

Peter laughs. “If that happens, you’ll be the first to know.”

Ned nods proudly. “I better be. That’s the perks of being best friends with a superhero.”

Peter blushes. “I’m not a superhero. Cap and Mr. Stark are superheroes. I’m just a whatever.”

Ned laughs. “Don’t be stupid. You save the day all the time.”

Peter is about to continue selling himself short, but he feels the hairs on his arm stick up.

His eyes dart around to see who needs rescuing, but he smiles when he sees a tiny kitten in a tree. He hands his backpack to Ned and starts climbing the tree. “Now this is the kind of heroing I do.”

Ned frowns. “Be careful. That little guy could have rabies.”

Peter balances on a branch and reaches out a hand to coax the kitten over. He keeps his voice gentle so that he doesn’t scare the kitty. “I don’t think cats have rabies. C’mon little guy. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

The kitten gives a hesitant meow, before crawling over to the safety of Peter’s arms. Peter cradles the kitten on his shoulder as he maneuvers, one-handed, down the tree.

Ned pets the friendly feline. “Do you think he has fleas?”

Peter holds the kitten up to his backpack. “Karen, can you scan him?”

Karen’s voice is muffled through the backpack. “Scanning… No fleas, or diseases detected. The kitten has an electronic chip. I can pinpoint the location of the owner if you’d like.”

Ned gasps. “You bring your suit to school?!”

Peter swings his backpack on one shoulder because the kitten is occupying the other shoulder. “Totally. I never know if I’m going to need it.” He shifts his attention to Karen. “That would be awesome Karen. I’ll return him before I get back to Stark Tower.”

Karen gives a mechanical reply. “The owner is located at 1537 Gramercy Street. I must inform you that if you head to that address and then go directly to Stark Tower, you will be 45 minutes late to your internship. If you set an immediate course to Stark Tower, you will still be 15 minutes late.”

Peter winces. “Ugh, Mr. Stark is going to be mad. He hates waiting.”

Ned puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I’m two blocks from home. I can solo the rest of that. You need to swing over to your job before you get fired.”

Peter nods and pulls up his hood, hiding his face. He puts the kitten on his chest and zips up the hoodie so that the kitten is secure. He shoots a web onto the lamppost and starts to swing his way back. He smiles at his passenger. “Ok, here’s the plan. We head to the lab and after I’m done, I’ll return you to your owner. Sound good?”

The kitten snores against Peter’s chest.

Peter smiles wider. “Good. Keep sleeping. If you stay asleep when I put you in my backpack, Mr. Stark won’t even know you’re in there.”

\--------------

Tony leans forward in his chair and adjusts a wire on a circuit board. He’s wearing his typical t-shirt with a suit jacket, jeans, and sneakers. He presses a button on the arm of his glasses, magnifying the wire fibers. He squints at the microfibers. “The kid’s late.”

Bruce sighs. “He’s walking his friend home from school to keep him safe. That’s not really a bad thing.”

Tony threads fiber through the casing. “Yeah, but the only reason I know that is because I stalked him through Karen. I can’t exactly let him know that I’ve been checking his baby monitor.”

Bruce rolls his eyes. “It’s not rocket science, Tony. Ask him way he’s always late. He’ll probably tell you. Not everyone’s first instinct is to lie.”

Tony nods. “I don’t remember asking for your advice, but for what it’s worth, Peter and I don’t really communicate that well. The kid still calls me Mr. Stark.”

Bruce smirks. “Here’s a thought, maybe he acts like that because you call his surveillance system a baby monitor.”

Tony shrugs. “I thought it was a funny name. But now that you mention it, he wasn’t that amused by the name.”

The elevator dings and Peter walks into the lab. “Hey Mr. Stark. Sorry I’m late I – oh, hi Dr. Banner. I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

Tony looks up from his project. “Bruce broke the centrifuge in his lab, so he’s mooching off mine. You’re late again kid. As your boss, I’m a little disappointed. So what’s the deal? Why am I not your first and foremost priority?”

Peter gingerly puts his backpack down. “Um, I’m really sorry Mr. Stark. I –.”

Peter is interrupted by a loud sneeze from Bruce. Followed by another two, rapid fire sneezes.

Tony raises an eyebrow. “You ok, Banner?”

Bruce sniffs. “Yeah, I’m probably just allergic to bullshit. If that’s the case I should probably get as far away from you as possi- _b_ - _b_ – _bachoo_!”

Peter stutters. “Uh, a-allergic? Are you allergic to anything like, um, animals?”

Bruce wipes his nose with his sleeve. “It’s ok Pete. I’m not allergic to spiders. It’s probably just a-a – _achoo_!”

That sneeze was a little more forceful than the other and it knocks a rack of test tubes onto Bruce’s foot. He stumbles back and hits the back of his head on the centrifuge, knocking himself out.

Tony drops the circuit board. “ _Shit! Run!!”_

He grabs Peter’s wrist and drags him out of the lab.

Peter is halfway down the hall before he pulls away. “Wait. I need to get my backpack.”

Tony shakes his head. “Forget the schoolbooks. I’m sure that ‘a giant green monster ate my homework’ is a viable excuse.”

Peter bites his lip. “No, it’s, um, it’s… my suit is in there.”

Tony frowns. “Don’t need it, kid. The plan isn’t to fight. The plan is the get the hell out of here before the green guy knows we exist.”

Peter is far stronger than Tony, so he successfully pulls his wrist free. “I’m sorry. I have to go back for it.”

Peter runs back into the lab and grabs the backpack with the hidden kitten inside. As he turns to leave, he feels the unnerving breeze of someone… _something_ … breathing against his back.

Peter slowly turns and he’s face to face with Bruce’s monstrous alter ego.

The Hulk scowls at Peter, but doesn’t attack.

Peter remembers what Tony had told him about The Hulk; If Bruce triggers the anger himself, the Hulk isn’t violent, he can even hold a conversation. But if unexpected pain or anger triggers the transformation, that’s when you get the rage monster.

Peter clears his throat. “Um, hi?”

The monster roars and it’s pretty clear that he is dealing with the rage monster.

Peter’s braces himself for a Hulk sized punch that is going to really, _really,_ hurt, but instead a green laser beam pushes the monster back.

Tony is in his full Ironman suit, and his palm is pointed at The Hulk, readying another laser blast. “I hope the library book that you have in there is worth risking our lives, kid. And so help me God, if it’s a Captain America autobiography, you are officially fired on the spot.”

Peter ducks as The Hulk fails to land a punch. The giant green fist swings over Peter’s head as Tony offers a barrage of firepower in the Hulk’s direction.

Peter opens the backpack and the kitten scurries out of the room.

Peter jumps to the ceiling, pulling The Hulk’s attention away from Tony. “Um, I think Bruce is allergic to the cat that was in my backpack.”

Tony hits The Hulk with all the laserfire that he can. “Yup. Just connected those dots.”

The Hulk still ignores Tony and swats at Peter. It’s enough to knock Peter off the ceiling and crash down onto the floor. Peter rolls out of the way, avoiding a giant foot to the face.

Peter sends a wave of webbing to The Hulk’s eyes, temporarily blinding him. “Can we beat him?”

Tony braces himself to keep the beam of lasers going. “Nope, but I called in back up. They should be here right about…”

A red, white, and blue shield sails through the room and knocks The Hulk back.

Cap’s shield whips back to his hands. “Now.”

Tony laughs. “Look at you. Finishing my sentences. Do we highlight this moment with a tender embrace?”

Cap smirks. “You can embrace yourself. I’m here to fight.”

The sound of a hammer slamming against a metal table interrupts the banter. Thor chuckles. “You mortals came here to fight. I am here to win.”

The metal table lights up with electricity and a thunderbolt sparks out directly at The Hulk.

The Hulk growls as a he sees a worthy opponent. The monster leaps on top of Thor and starts to punch the warrior.

Cap yells. “Banner is still in there. Don’t use lethal force!”

Thor reaches out to call for his hammer as he’s assaulted by punches. He talks between the punches “It isn’t… my… first… Hulk fight… Captain.”

The hammer flies to Thor’s hands and the Asgardian smirks. “And now, the winning begins.”

Thor swings the hammer and sends The Hulk crashing into a glass cabinet of chemicals.

Tony yells. “Steer him away from the explosive chemicals, please.”

Thor looks at Tony. “Which ones are explosive?”

Cap takes a running start with his shield in front of him. “Let’s get him out of the lab, Thor.”

Cap uses the shield to protect him as he launches himself out of the window. Thor answers with a booming laugh. “An open-air arena is ideal for an epic battle such as this.”

He grabs a temporarily stunned Hulk and flies through another window taking Cap’s cue to move the battle outdoors.

Peter staggers to his feet. “Should we help?”

Tony kicks a piece of glass on the floor. “I think they are more than capable of – Pete. Your arm!”

Peter looks down at his arm. It’s covered in blood and shards of glass.

Tony climbs out of his armor. “FRIDAY, scan Peter’s arm for chemicals. One Incredible Hulk is enough.”

Peter’s eyes double in size. “I’m going to turn into a monster?!”

FRIDAY answers. “Peter is negative for chemical reactions. And for the record, Peter, I think Tony was attempting to tell a joke. He often masks his fear with sarcasm.”

Tony smirks. “That’s all, thank you, FRIDAY.”

FRIDAY replies with a hint of a smirk. “As you wish, Boss.”

Peter winces. “It’s starting to hurt.”

Tony shoves the shattered glass and debris off his table and grabs a box of gloves. He snaps on the blues gloves and sits on the floor next to Peter. “That’s because the adrenaline is wearing off.”

Peter looks at his arm and shivers.

Tony puts a hand under Peter’s chin. “Hey, eyes up here. And keep them here until I’m done.”

Peter’s teeth chatter. “Done with what?”

Tony takes off his suit jacket and puts it on around Peter’s shoulders. “You’re probably shivering because you’re starting to go into shock.”

Peter adjusts the jacket so that his bloody arm is free. The last thing he wants to do is get blood on Tony Stark’s jacket.

Tony sighs. “And to answer you’re question. The doctor is out-of-office for the time being because he’s a blood thirsty rage monster, so you’re going to get first aid from me.”

Peter winces as Tony extracts a large piece of glass. “I really appreciate this but, um do you know what you’re doing?”

Tony laughs. “Cap thought it was a good idea for all of the Avengers to learn first aid. He had a full day training session, and I couldn’t give a fuc – um, I couldn’t give a crap, but I’m a genius so when someone is teaching me something, I physically _can’t_ ignore it. Long story short, I’m certified in First Aid. I have a card in my wallet if you want to see. It’s laminated and everything.”

Peter tries to fight back tears. “It really, really hurts, sir.”

Tony nods. “Pro tip. Next time you fall, don’t do it directly onto a pile of broken glass.”

Peter loses the battle against his tears. “I’m sorry. I –.”

Tony shakes his head. “Whoa, Pete. I’m joking. You didn’t do anything wrong. Heck, you stood inches away from the Hulk. Even I didn’t do that. I’m proud of you, Buddy.”

Peter readjusts Tony’s suit jacket around his shoulder, and smiles.

Tony smiles back. “Keep that jacket wrapped around you. It’ll keep you warm.”

Peter winces. “I don’t want to get blood on it. It’s probably, like, a billion dollars.”

Tony looks at his $3,000 jacket. “Nah, I got it from a store for 50 bucks.”

Peter lets out a sigh of relief and wraps the jacket around him tighter. “Oh, ok. Then it’s cool.”

Tony carefully extracts another piece of glass and ruffles Peter’s hair. “Yeah, kid. It’s cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Have a great day :)


End file.
